Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool changer, capable of automatically changing a tool used in a machine tool.
Description of the Related Art
A tool changer is conventionally used to automatically change a tool to be mounted on the spindle of a machine tool. A plurality of necessary work tools are previously set on this tool changer and a tool magazine is turned to index the tool and attach or detach it to or from the spindle of the machine tool. The tool to be attached to the spindle is automatically replaced with a tool specified based on the machining state.
FIGS. 6 and 7 are views showing a conventional tool changer, in which a tool magazine is rotatable toward and away from a spindle head.
Since the entire tool magazine can be moved from the vicinity of the spindle head in the tool changer of this type, a wide machining area can be secured. Further, the spindle head can be made larger than a spindle head in the case where the tool magazine is immovable, so that the rigidity of a spindle can be increased.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-062630 discloses a tool changer for a machine tool configured so that a tool magazine is turned using a spindle motor. According to this device, a wide machining area is secured by making the tool magazine rotatable toward and away from a spindle head.
According to some conventional techniques, a wide machining area can be secured or the rigidity of a spindle can be increased by making a tool magazine rotatable toward and away from a spindle head.
In tool changers for a machine tool according to these conventional techniques and that disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-062630, however, the tool magazine and a magazine drive motor are connected only when the tool magazine is in a tool change position where it is located close to the spindle head. Thus, the tool magazine cannot be turned at any time other than during tool change.